Violent Violet
by Mimica
Summary: Dark purple. It was the last thing he saw. She snapped his neck in a second and let him fall to the ground. Like a broken toy thrown into garbage.


This is for everyone who is sick and tired of reading these SM boring fics full of drama queens! I swear, man, I'm gonna flip if I read yet another sentence with the words 'heart wracking sob' or something like that!

Now it's time to take matters into hands, people!! Real talks, real fights! Real power!! And yes! No fucking waist of our time of reading !! All that drama has gotten the attention of our favorite super hero girls. And guess what?? They're very very pissed off… Mwahahahaha!! Enjoy it!

VIOLENT VIOLET

Chapter 1

Dangerous things can come in small packages.

He was in a very dark room, alone, completely beaten up, tied up and hung from upside down. So now that the rest of the blood that hadn't already been punched out of his body was currently on its way to his very aching head, he had come to realize it. Dangerous things can come in small packages…

It was then that he heard some freezing laughter outside the door of his oh so warm and cosy dark room. Someone was approaching. He went completely still (not that that wasn't too hard considering that, well, he was totally limp and hanging from his feet), trying to listen to the conversation between those he had only just heard but had already so fondly come to call Cenobites… you know, those things from Hellraiser. Angels to some, demons to others, whose greatest pleasure is the greatest pain …

'Or some fucking shit like that!!' he thought darkly, considering that he never did watch the entire movie, and that it was so not the time to be thinking about some freaking horror movie!

All in all, he should seriously consider being stuck in a horror movie already! And if that's the case then he was one of those moronic people that had the misfortune of notice this, all during the first ten minutes of the film meeting the 'it' that made the horror movie a horror movie, running like bloody hell, actually getting somewhere that showed some illusion of safety, finally smiling in relief, just then Bang!! Screaming. Dead.

Then camera does final take on moronic person's body or some blood before changing to the scene where main character appears living his oh so normal happy life that is just about to change...

Yep, he was one of those moronic people…

The sound of a heavy metal doors being opened startled him shitless, and he mentally kicked himself for acting like this. He firmly shut his eyelids as someone flickered the light on. So not the time for horror movies! 'Stupid! Stupid!'

"Stupid!"

"Oh, look, he's chiding himself" a soft yet bone freezing voice spoke, amusedly.

"Probably just had his near death epiphany" another soft scary also amused voice spoke. At this he growled, something that could have easily been mistaken for a whimper, considering his condition, and decided to try and open his eyes.

At first all he saw was a painful white that soon became four feet standing near him. Scary Voice Number Two got down on one knee, and put one hand on the floor as the other rested on the other leg.

A girl. That's what kneeled before him. A blonde petite girl dressed in a school uniform wearing some weird hairdo. Not that now was the time to pay attention to such things, but, at least she didn't look like the 'it' of a horror movie. Yet…

Dangerous things can come in small packages...

So Scary Voice Number Two was now in eye to eye level to him. He saw dark blue eyes, either calm or stormy he really couldn't tell. He was held under an excruciating gaze until the girl smirked, seeming satisfied with what she saw.

A soft yet cruel smile graced her lips as she looked up, congratulating her companion for a job well done, to which Scary Voice Number One chirped a happy thanks.

He then cracked his neck and looked up, or rather down from where he was standing, and his eyes immediately widened both out of surprise and fear as he got a look at Number One.

The very 'it'! The one who had come out of nowhere (or hell, as he prefers to put it), taken out half of his security staff, actually hunted him down and beaten the crap out of him! That's of course before he had lost conscience and had waken up who knows how much later hanging up from his feet in a cold, dark freaking silent room!

And this 'it' was a freaking school girl too! Just to think she was the one who beat the crap out of him, unbelievable! It just had to be a fucking nightmare! He immediately began trashing and growling, just trying to escape, to get the hell out of …of…this!

Unfortunately, the ropes had him on a death grip, and being as limp as he was, he didn't make any progress at all. And to be honest, his trashing and growling looked more like shivering and whimpering…

On top of it, his headache was getting close to blindingly pulsating horrible thing!

"What's the matter, Mr. Hung?" Number Two said as both chuckled "Do you not enjoy your accommodations? Or were your last words not truly your epiphany?"

Number One got down on his level then, smirking. He gave a good angry look at her. Short girl, shorter than the other one . Dark school uniform, black school socks that went up under her skirt. Hair up to her shoulders, and eyes of a dark purple. She looked at him and he shivered.

Dangerous things can come in small packages…

"Why…m-me?" he choked out.

"Very simple, Mr. Hung." Number Two said. "Business and pleasure" chuckled Number One. Seeing that he remained clueless, Two sighed and continued.

"You were getting on our way. She was craving for a toy. So you see, business and pleasure" she waved her hand, as if dismissing his question.

"I think you know this already, but in case you are as stupid as you clame to be, you should know" she then smiled that cruel smile of hers "My girl likes to break her toys" she chuckled .

He stared wide eyed at them both, nearly gagging at the prospect to die as some crazy girl's broken toy. His anger built up only adding to his mind shattering headache, which only made him start trashing, viciously this time.

But not enough to break the ropes!

Never enough to break the ropes!

Number Two regarded him with a now bored expression "Finish him off, V-firey" she said to the other one "So we can get rid of his body. This is enough of a message to those who get in our way" She added with a half smile, cruel as ever.

"Yes, M'Head" the other girl replied automatically. He noticed that this M'Head girl must be the leader, seeing that she had such automatic response from the other one.

So V-firey girl got up and dangerously close to him, he tried to get away and for the millionth time found out that he couldn't. She saw his frightened gaze, smirked and decided to share a little information with him.

"You know, you would have lived more if you had spent less money on hookers and more money on security guards, Mr. Hung"

"It wouldn't kill you to be more paranoid" Number Two, the now called M'Head, said, and then chuckled, considering that not being paranoid actually got him killed. She then walked towards the nearest wall and leaned against it, waiting for the show to end.

Number One, the V-firey, chuckled as well, and grabbed the guy's neck, lifting him up with little to no effort. Her painful grip was extremely suffocating, he was choking, desperally trying to reach for some air.

"Just before you go, Mr. Hung" M'Head said, which was followed by the immediate lessening of the other girl's grip, he promptly gasped immensely for air "What was actually your near death epiphany?"

"D-dangerous…things c-can come…in ssmall packages" he said between deep breathes.

Both girls chuckled at the truth of his last statement. V-firey's grip tightened immensely as she looked at him with blood thirsty eyes.

Dark purple. It was the last thing he saw.

She snapped his neck in a second and let him fall to the ground. Like a broken toy thrown into garbage.

She then looked at M'Head only to see a very proud look at her leader's face. V-firey promptly felt proud, almost puffing her chest in some dark joy. M'Head then walked towards the girl "Come" she said "Let's get our stuff to get rid of him" she then looked at his corpse with some twisted joy, before turning her back on him and walking out, with the other one by her side.

After walking out of the room, she chuckled. The shorter girl then looked at her amused face.

"What?" she asked.

The other one looked at the girl's eyes, and then said.

"That was some smart epiphany"

Flame it, don't flame it. Whatever, dude, that's what 1st chapters are for! 

Time to get some blood into S Moon!! The fics that are being posted here are just too full of some boring drama! All about 'heart wracking sobs' and 'I love mamo-chan forever, wail even if he can't trust me, treats me like a kid, and breaks up with me whenever he can' (!!) man, what the fuck is that?? Ew!

If you didn't guess, V-firey is Saturn, M' Head is just plain obvious, come on… 'weird hairdo' helooo!! Wake up! The nicks will be explained in later chapters, but if you review and guess it right you might even get a cookie! :)

You'll read some twisted stuff in this fic, so, be warned!! òÓ mutters something about overgrown babies who complain so much to that it actually gets willing to kick out some authors to get some peace

Well, that's it! any gramatic error is not my fault, English is like my third language or something… ´´

LAR!SSS 

Oh, yeah, don't own S M, but Mamo-chan is my slave

No, I mean, really! I keep him locked up in my closet : )


End file.
